Last Farewell
by Seriha
Summary: Alors qu'il voit son parrain mourir sous ses yeux, Harry se rappelle d'une soirée. "Quand est-ce que les choses sont devenues si compliquées entre nous ?" Sirius B. (OS - Death fic)


Last Farewell

.

.

_« Quand est-ce que les choses sont devenues si compliquées entre nous ? »_

C'est ce que tu avais soufflé avant de disparaître derrière la porte de ma chambre à Square Grimmauld.

.

.

Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier, tu étais apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte, sans un bruit alors que je m'apprêtais à dormir. La lumière était restée éteinte, tu pensais que je dormais déjà.

Ce soir-là, tu n'étais pas resté à l'entrée. Tu t'étais avancé jusqu'au pied de mon lit et t'étais assis. J'essayai de réguler ma respiration pour que tu ne remarques pas que j'étais encore éveillé.

Ton visage était éclairé par les faibles rayons de la lune qui traversaient les épais rideaux sombres de la pièce. Tu avais l'air serein. Tes traits n'étaient pas tirés comme d'habitude, ta peau semblait avoir repris des couleurs et un mince sourire se dessinait sur tes lèvres.

En réalité, c'était la première fois que je te surprenais à me regarder pendant que je dormais. Mais tu le faisais tous les soirs depuis que j'étais arrivé ici.

Dis-moi Sirius, qu'est-ce que ça fait de vivre dans la maison d'une famille qui t'a toujours rejeté ? Te remémores-tu certains souvenirs de ton adolescence passée entre ces murs ?

Chaque pas que tu faisais dans cette maison semblait être un véritable défi. Souvent, tu t'arrêtais dans les escaliers qui grinçaient sous chacun de tes pas, ou en plein milieu d'un couloir poussiéreux. Tes yeux avaient cette étrange lueur quand tu contemplais cette maison. Ta maison.

La vision que tu m'offrais était tellement différente de celle que tu montrais pendant la journée. Toi qui semblais toujours torturé, luttant contre tes démons intérieurs, contre tes peurs et tes angoisses que personne ne soupçonnait. Avant de revenir ici, qu'as-tu vécu Sirius ? Est-ce que quelqu'un s'en est même préoccupé ? Quelqu'un s'est-il questionné sur ton état d'esprit en revenant ici ?

Non, pas même moi. Lors de notre première rencontre, je pensais, comme la plupart des gens, que tu n'étais que le responsable de la mort de mes parents. Mais c'était faux.

Tu as cherché la liberté, à faire éclater la vérité. Mais on t'a enfermé de nouveau. Les barreaux ne sont plus visibles, mais toujours présent. Ton cœur est retenu prisonnier et tu agonises en silence, t'effaçant lentement.

Tu ne t'es jamais plain, tu as toujours encaissé ces accusations douloureuses, même venant de moi. Et une fois que la vérité ait été rétablie, tu ne te souciais que de mon bonheur et de mon bien-être.

Encore une fois, les autres passaient avant toi. Comme toujours. Sirius, quand vas-tu cessé de te sacrifié pour les autres ?

Cette empathie aura eu raison de toi.

J'étais tellement concentré sur ma respiration, que je n'avais pas remarqué que tu commençais à parler. Ta voix était grave. Je n'avais pas conscience qu'un tel poids reposait sur tes épaules. Par moment, je voyais tes épaules trembler, tes mains se resserrées sur tes cuisses.

« Je sais que je t'avais promis qu'on vivrait comme une vraie famille. Malheureusement, il faudra patienter encore un peu... »

Tes mots n'étaient que des souffles. Ta voix se perdait dans le silence. Pourquoi n'osais-tu pas me dire ces choses en face ? Avais-tu peur de me décevoir ?

« Tant de promesses qui n'ont pas été tenues. Comment vais-je pouvoir faire face à tes parents quand je les reverrais ? »

Je n'avais pas pu résister. Tu semblais si triste...

Je m'étais redressé, sans un bruit. J'avais avancé vers toi. Tu étais toujours de dos et perdu dans tes pensées. Tu ne disais plus rien. Alors, pensant te réconforter, j'avais passé mes bras autour de ta taille et posé ma tête sur ton épaule.

À ce contact, tu t'étais tendu. Ta respiration s'accélérait.

« Harry... ? »

Pour toute réponse, j'avais seulement resserré mon étreinte. Je ne savais pas encore pourquoi mon cœur battait si fort. Je ne connaissais pas les raisons pour lesquelles je m'inquiétais tant pour toi.

En pensant à toutes les épreuves que tu avais traversé, mes larmes étaient tombées, une à une, coulant dans ton dos.

« Harry, tu ne dormais pas ? » dis-tu en serrant mes bras contre toi.

Après un court instant, tu m'avais forcé à te lâché et t'étais retourné pour me faire face. Même dans les moments les plus tristes, tu étais toujours aussi beau.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Tu avais posé ta main sur ma joue et de ton pouce, tu effaçais les dernières larmes qui brouillaient ma vue. Tu m'avais ensuite tiré contre toi et tes lèvres effleuraient la peau de mon front. Ton geste était hésitant.

Et au final, j'étais celui qui était encore une fois réconforté. Alors que tu étais celui de nous deux qui souffrait le plus.

Ton front se colla ensuite contre le mien et tes yeux s'étaient fermés.

« Tout va bien Harry. Je suis là. »

Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Mais ai-je été là quand tu en avais besoin ? Je n'ai été qu'une source de souffrance et de tristesse en plus. Tu m'avais dis que je ressemblais à mon père. Etait-ce douloureux de me regarder ?

En y pensant, peut-être que tu ne voyais en moi que le reflet de ton meilleur ami. Si tu prenais aussi soin de moi, me protégeais et me réconfortais peu importe l'heure, n'était-ce pas, finalement, parce que tu étais mon parrain ? Parce que tu en avais fait la promesse ?

Mon cœur s'était serré à cette pensée.

J'avais passé mes bras autour de ton cou et t'avais serré contre moi. Toi, tu n'avais fait que me rendre mon étreinte, passant tes mains dans mon dos. Je me sentais si petit, si fragile. Si... Insignifiant.

« Sirius, quand vas-tu cesser ? »

Tu avais sursauté en entendant ma voix. L'étreinte s'était achevée. Tu ne comprenais pas. Je gardai la tête baissée, de peur que tu ne voies encore les larmes coulées le long de mes joues.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça si ça te fais souffrir... »

« Harry, de quoi tu parles ? »

Mon cœur battait si fort. Ta voix avait reprit cette inquiétude habituelle. Je voulais juste que tu saches que tu comptais pour quelqu'un. Que toi aussi, tu avais le droit de passer en premier. Que tu avais droit au bonheur.

La solitude t'enfermait. En apparence, tu étais amical, mais tu ne laissais jamais personne t'approché. Les autres ne te voyaient pas. Ta souffrance était invisible. Cette carapace que tu avais forgée autour de ton cœur était devenue impénétrable.

Y a-t-il seulement quelqu'un qui puisse te voir comme je te vois ?

« Tu souffres autant que moi Sirius... La différence, c'est que je ne suis pas seul. »

Ta bouche s'était entr'ouverte et tes yeux, écarquillés. Ne l'avais-tu pas remarqué toi-même ? Alors que tu attendais la nuit pour m'observer, la journée, j'étais derrière toi, à attendre que tu tournes la tête et me souris.

Mais rien n'arrivait.

Tu ne disais plus rien. Mon cœur se tordait de douleur. Comment as-tu pu vivre toutes ces longues années ? N'es-tu pas fatigué ? N'as-tu jamais pensé, rien qu'un peu, à ta propre vie ?

« Sirius, il y a quelqu'un qui sera toujours là pour toi. »

Tes yeux s'adoucirent et se mirent à briller de cette étrange lueur que tu avais dans le regard quand tu arpentais chaque couloir de ta maison.

« Je n'en ai pas besoin. » répondis-tu en passant ta main dans mes cheveux, les ébouriffants un peu plus.

Un nouveau pincement.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas l'avouer ? Tout serait tellement plus simple. Tu passes tes journées à errer dans cette maison. Je sais que tu ne peux pas sortir mais… Arrête de te torturer avec le passé. Oublie toutes ces promesses et vie ta vie comme tu l'entend ! »

Ton regard s'était détourné du mien et tu avais soupiré.

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple. J'ai des responsabilités, tu es mon filleul. C'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi, surtout avec la situation actuelle. Comment pourrais-je faire passer ma vie avant la tienne ? »

« Si tu t'inquiétais vraiment pour moi, tu verrais à quel point je vais mal en ce moment. »

Tu avais brusquement ouvert les yeux, surpris par ce que je venais de dire. Tu attendais des explications mais ne savait pas comment les demander.

« Tout le monde ne cesse de me dire que je suis l'élu, celui qui devra vaincre Voldemort. Tout le monde passe son temps à me surprotéger et, pendant ce temps, je dois porter le poids des innocents morts par ma faute. Plus le temps passe et plus il y a de victime. Je blesse toutes les personnes auxquelles je tiens. Même toi. »

Ta main s'était posée sur la mienne. Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Qu'y avait-il d'autre à rajouter ? Un long silence avait suivi ma déclaration.

« Harry, je ne comprends vraiment pas. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant ? »

Tu ne voyais pas. Mais pour moi, ce soir-là, tout s'était éclairé. La peur se lisait dans mes yeux.

« Je veux être là pour toi. Ces histoires n'auraient fait que t'inquiéter un peu plus. » avais-je dis dans un énième souffle, retenant avec peine les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Bizarrement, tu t'étais mis à rire. C'était la première fois que je t'entendais le faire. Ta voix était claire et résonnait dans la pièce. Mais tout cela sonnait faux. Ton rire était amer et forcé.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, tu dois être fatigué. »

« Arrêtes de me considérer comme un enfant! Tu n'as pas à me protéger. »

« Si je ne le fais pas, qui le feras ? »

Tu avais haussé la voix, la colère se lisait dans tes yeux. Au fond, je savais que tu faisais ça pour mon bien, mais ça ne faisait que me détruire à petit feu.

« On ne peut pas être une réelle famille ! Nous n'avons aucun lien, ce ne sont que des mots qui nous unissent Sirius ! Tu n'as aucun devoir envers moi. »

Surpris par ce que j'avais dit, j'avais couvert ma bouche, espérant ne pas réellement avoir prononcé ces mots. Tes paupières se fermèrent un instant, lâchant un soupir. L'une de tes mains passa dans tes cheveux puis, voyant que mon regard n'avait pas changé, tu te rassis sur le matelas un instant, comme pour encaisser ce que je venais de déclarer. Je t'avais blessé.

J'avais tendu une main pour prendre la tienne. Ma peau avait frôlée la tienne et à ce contact, tu t'étais relevé brusquement. Tu marchais vers la porte, faisant grincer le parquet sous tes pas. Alors que tu disparaissais derrière la porte, j'entendais ta voix, faiblement.

« Quand est-ce que les choses sont devenues si compliquées entre nous ? »

Je n'avais pas réussit à dormir cette nuit-là. Je regrettai amèrement ce que j'avais dit.

Le lendemain, en prenant mon petit déjeuner, je n'avais pas osé te regarder, trop honteux d'avoir agit comme un enfant égoïste. Mes intentions n'avaient pas été mauvaises, j'avais juste été trop maladroit, trop soucieux.

Je t'avais évité toute la journée, passant l'après-midi dans ma chambre. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais aussi mal en pensant à toi. Je m'étais assoupi et le reste de la journée s'était éteinte sans que je n'aie pu la voir.

Tard dans la nuit, la porte s'était ouverte dans un bruit sourd, laissant un courant d'air entrer dans la pièce. Le froid avait fait frissonner ma peau et je m'étais réveillé. Ton poids fit s'affaisser légèrement le matelas.

« Désolé, je te réveille. »

Ça ne sonnait pas comme une excuse. Tu t'imposais volontairement.

Je m'étais redressé, ajustant les oreillers derrière mon dos pour te faire face mais tu t'étais avancé sur le matelas, t'adossant contre le lit. Tes pieds nus se frottaient l'un contre l'autre et tes mains étaient croisées sur ton torse. Ton regard était vide.

« Sirius, je suis désolé, pour ce que j'ai dit hier… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as raison. »

Ma respiration s'était bloquée. J'avais peur de ce que tu allais dire.

« Depuis le jour où l'on s'est rencontré, je savais que jamais on ne pourrait vivre comme un vraie famille. J'aurais dû être plus honnête envers moi-même. Ne pas me voiler la face. Ce n'étaient que des illusions. Après tout, je ne remplacerai jamais ton père. »

« Ecoute, je ne voulais pas t- » tu m'avais coupé.

« Harry, dans un sens, je suis profondément blessé mais… Je suis aussi heureux. »

Ce soir-là, c'était moi qui étais plongé dans l'incompréhension.

« Je suis heureux que tu ne me vois pas seulement comme une figure paternelle. Un substitut devant répondre à tes besoins tout en maintenant l'ordre et l'autorité. »

« Je… Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Tu t'étais penché vers moi et tes lèvres avaient couvertes les miennes. Ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Mais c'étaient sûrement les meilleures de ma vie.

Après cette nuit, tu passais plus tôt dans ma chambre. Parfois, tu t'allongeais à mes côtés et je m'endormais dans tes bras. Aucuns mots ne pouvaient décrire ce que je ressentais. Et je me plaisais à penser que tu éprouvais la même chose.

Je n'avais pas tort.

.

.

Aujourd'hui, enfin, je comprends. Ce n'était pas à cause de toutes ces promesses que tu t'occupais de moi. Tu m'aimais simplement.

Tu le savais depuis tout ce temps. A l'époque, je n'avais pas pu mettre de mots sur mes sentiments. Mais tu les partageais. Tu n'étais pas aveugle, au contraire, c'était moi. Tu souffrais en pensant que je ne voyais qu'un reflet imprécis de mon père à travers toi.

Alors que tu disparaissais lentement à travers le voile de l'arcade, la réponse vint d'elle-même.

« C'est probablement lorsque je suis tombé amoureux de toi que les choses sont devenues difficiles. »

.

.

FIN

.

.

* * *

_**Infos complémentaires**  
_

**Auteur** : Seriha

**Titre** : Last Farewell  


**Disclaimer** : J.K Rowling

**Personnages** : Sirius B. & Harry P.

**Thème** : Romance/Tragedie


End file.
